Summer Flu
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; canon ; absurd ] Samuel dan Daehwi yang terkena summer flu dan sebuah tindakkan Daehwi yang tak pernah Samuel duga akan terjadi secepat itu. [ PRODUCE 101 / PD 101 ] [ Samuel, K x Daehwi, L ] [ Samhwi / Muelhwi ]


**Summer Flu**

 **Samuel, Kim x Daehwi, Lee**

 **Produce 101 © C &J ; Mnet**

 **bxb ; ooc ; canon ; typo(s)**

 **.**

* * *

Musim panas adalah neraka, bagi sebagian orang.

Apalagi bagi seseorang yang lahir di musim dingin. Mudah sakit hanya karena panas yang menggila. Salah dua dari orang-orang yang _aneh_ itu adalah Kim Samuel dan Lee Daehwi, yang sekarang sedang meringkuk dibalik selimut tebal padahal sudah mulai memasuki puncak musim panas. Kaki mereka saling menempel, kaku seakan tak bisa bergerak kembali karena flu yang mereka derita.

Dan Park Jihoon tentu saja kaget saat mendapati dua anggota _grade A_ tersebut ketika dirinya masuk ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri sehabis latihan siang. Dirinya yang telah menyelesaikan latihan tersebut mendengus; _keuntungan level A sekaligus sakit, bisa mangkir latihan._ Cibirnya dalam hati—walau tak bisa menyalahkan keduanya karena tadi pagi mereka memang sedang tidak cukup baik untuk latihan, sungguh. Bayangan mereka latihan dengan keringat dingin, demam tinggi, bibir pucat, dan ingus yang meluber kemana-mana saja sudah membuat Jihoon jijik sekaligus prihatin.

Ha Sungwoon yang datang kedua, tertawa melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang menggelikan. Ia tak kaget melihat dua _ace_ sedang tidur dengan damai, tentu saja. Keduanya tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak pagi di ruang latihan kelas A.

"Sudah cukup melongonya, Jihoon. Kau harus segera mandi kurasa. Yang lain sebentar lagi akan kembali dan berebutan untuk memakai kamar mandi yang bahkan sekarang lebih diminati dari _wink_ -mu, kawan." Sungwoon menepuk bahu sang _wink boy_ , sedikit memerintahnya.

"Ah, ya. Kurasa kau benar, _hyung._ " Jihoon tersadar, dan berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cukup terburu-buru. Membuat Sungwoon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi sepertinya tawa pemuda Ha tersebut mengusik tidur yang lebih muda. Tawa tersebut membuat Samuel terbangun dengan miris;lalu ia mulai mendudukkan diri, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menusuk netranya tanpa permisi.

"Oh, Samuel," Sungwoon menatap Samuel dengan sedikit bersalah. "Aku mengganggumu, ya? Maaf. Ini masih siang, dan kau bisa melanjutkan istirahatmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ " Samuel berbicara serak, khas bangun tidur. Matanya menjelajah seluruh isi kamar bersama mereka, lalu terhenti di satu tempat. Tepat di semesta alamnya yang bernama Lee Daehwi. Parasnya yang tenang saat mengarungi alam mimpi saja sudah membuat Samuel betah.

Diantara seluruh kakak-kakaknya yang sekamar, wajah tidur _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini adalah favoritnya, sungguh. Paling damai sendiri. Tidak seperti yang lain macam Sungwoon- _hyung_ , Jihoon- _hyung_ , Haknyeon- _hyung_ , Euiwoong-hyung, ataupun Jinyoung- _hyung_. Lima kakaknya yang lain memiliki _habit_ yang membuat Samuel heran sendiri. Semuanya _good looking_ hanya saat membuka mata, tidak saat menutup mata dan _nyemplung_ ke alam mimpi. Tak seperti Daehwi- _hyung_ yang menurut Samuel sama saja; Indah saat membuka maupun menutup matanya.

"Astaga, aku menjadi nyamuk." Sungwoon menepuk dahinya. "Ah tetapi, memangnya ada nyamuk yang seganteng aku?" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa sendiri. Sungwoon memang sedikit narsis, kalau kalian mau tahu.

"Ah sudahlah." Sungwoon menyerah saat Samuel tidak peduli dengan dirinya; dan memilih untuk menatap Daehwi yang berada di sampingnya. "Jihoon lama sekali di kamar mandi. Dianya yang lama mandinya atau waktu disini saja yang terasa lambat karena Samuel sedang kasmaran?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri saat bokongnya telah menyentuh empuknya kasur. Tak ada yang menjawab, karena sebenarnya setiap perkataan Ha Sungwoon tidak perlu dibawa terlalu serius karena memang tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Sementara Sungwoon tepat dibawah kasur Samuel sedang berceloteh sendiri, Samuel kembali membaringkan diri di sebelah Daehwi, menatap bagaimana lekuk wajah kakaknya yang tak bisa ia perhatikan sedetail ini sejak pertama bertemu. Bagaimana rahang sang kakak melengkung dengan indah dan tanpa cacat, mengacaukan segala konsentrasi Samuel yang telah ia bangun begitu kokoh. Meleburkan semua ego tinggi yang seharusnya ia junjung dan jaga amat baik. Lalu Samuel beralih ke bibir kakaknya, yang entah bagaimana bisa membangkitkan gelora aneh tak terbaca.

Diam.

Mata Samuel tidak bisa bergerak dari bibir Daehwi, memperhatikan bagaimana lekuk bibir yang selalu bergerak lucu, membuat _aegyo_ yang berakibat fatal bagi banyak orang, terutama Samuel.

 _Bolehkah, aku menyentuhnya?_

Sisi iblis Samuel tentu saja mengatakan iya;iblis terlalu bernafsu dengan bibir merah yang bahkan rasanya mungkin lebih manis dari apapun. Tapi tidak bagi sisi malaikat Samuel, yang mengatakan semuanya salah.

Oh ayolah, ini baru berjalan Lima minggu dan rasanya sudah terlalu menyiksa.

Tapi sisi manusianya menyadarkan. Kakaknya dari Brand New Music ini tak bisa diganggu karena masih sakit. Ia butuh lebih banyak istirahat karena _summer flu_ -nya lebih mengerikan dari milik Samuel.

Keheningan melanda Samuel, ia sibuk menatap Daehwi, tak sadar bahwa Bae Jinyoung, Ju Haknyeon, serta Lee Euiwoong sudah kembali ke kamar.

"Oh, astaga Samuel. Kau sudah bangun?" Daehwi sepertinya telah lelah mengarungi mimpi. Hal itu terbukti dari tubuhnya yang menggeliat tidak nyaman, dan _hazel_ -nya yang mulai menampakkan eksistensinya terhadap dunia. "Aku membuat tidurmu tak nyaman karena mengungsi ke kasurmu, ya?"

Samuel panik saat Daehwi mengatakan hal seperti itu— _tentu saja! Ia bahkan tak keberatan harus sempit-sempitan tidur berdua di kasur_ single _jika itu bersama Daehwi-_ hyung _nya._ "Tidak, _hyung._ Aku terbangun karena tawa Sungwoon- _hyung_ yang sedikit... _yeah_...kau tahu, keras."

"Kim Samuel, aku mendengarmu!" Sungwoon berseru tak terima dari bawah, membuat Daehwi tertawa begitu manis. Oh, Samuel bisa diabetes maupun serangan jantung di usia dini kalau disuguhi yang seperti ini setiap saat, sumpah!

"Sudahlah, _hyung._ Kembalilah istirahat. _Summer flu_ -mu lebih parah dariku dan kau harus lebih banyak istirahat. Memangnya _hyung_ tak ingin cepat sembuh?"

"Ingin, sih," Daehwi cemberut, membuat Samuel bisa gila hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Tapi tidak bisa tidur lagi~~" Adunya seperti anak kecil, memeluk Samuel dengan manja serta menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda Kim. Melupakan fakta Samuel merupakan _trainee_ termuda dikamar ini dan Daehwi lebih tua setahun darinya.

Samuel _shock_ , tentu saja. Lagipula, siapa sih, yang tidak _shock_ ketika dipeluk oleh gebetan? Tapi tangannya tidak _shock_ karena dengan tenangnya malah mengelus surai kakaknya yang baru saja kembali menjadi hitam.

Oh—astaga, akui saja kalau kau menyukai Daehwi, Samuel. Kau tak perlu menyangkal karena sebenarnya juga 57 _trainee_ yang tersisa juga tahu kau suka padanya. Jangan menjadi _tsundere_ dan malah melototi diriku; karena aku disini hanya sebagai penyampai cerita, sungguh!

"Sungwoon- _hyung,_ aku sudah seles—astaga! Maaf, maaf, sepertinya aku menganggu kalian berdua. Eh, tapi aku tak bermaksud!" Jihoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hampir saja menjerit melihat dua anak adam sedang berpelukan manis diranjang atas. "Sungwoon- _hyung,_ ayo, sekarang giliranmu yang mandi, kan sebelum yang lain datang kau sudah datang! Maaf Samuel, sekali lagi, aku tak bermaksud mengacaukan, sumpah!"

Samuel dan Daehwi dengan kikuk melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menyadari bahwa penghuni kamar telah kembali seluruhnya.

"Oh astaga Sam, maafkan aku." Daehwi terlihat amat merasa bersalah. Tapi Samuel menggeleng; tentu saja karena Samuel sendiri menikmati pelukan hangat _center boy_ dihadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa _hyung,_ " Samuel tersenyum dan bangkit dari kasur, bersiap turun. "Nah, kembalilah tidur, _hyung._ Aku akan keluar untuk mengambil makan siang kita."

"Tidak, aku akan ikut, bagaimana?" Daehwi menahan tangan Samuel, dan memberikan sengatan yang menggetarkan Samuel secara paksa.

"Dan membiarkan _hyung_ pingsan secara tiba-tiba tak terprediksi? Tidak." Samuel menggeleng. " _Hyung_ menunggu disini saja. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Daehwi cemberut, lalu mengangguk lemah walau bibirnya maju. Tapi tubuhnya malah beringsut mendekat ke Samuel, membuat yang lebih muda heran.

"Hati-hati."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Daehwi langsung menjauh dengan wajah yang memerah. Samuel juga begitu, pipinya yang baru saja dikecup pelan Daehwi mulai memerah, menunjukkan kematangan yang bagus—oh astaga. Maaf, aku kira tomat karena saking merahnya pipi Samuel, pipinya jadi mirip tomat.

Samuel buru-buru turun kebawah, memakai sepatu, dan berlari keluar kamar. Untung saja _balance_ -nya bagus, jadi walaupun lemas, ia tetap bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

Daehwi sendiri buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul akibat tindakan spontannya.

" _Heol_ , mataku tiba-tiba iritasi." Bae Jinyoung memecah keheningan, membuat Daehwi semakin malu.

"Sebelah matamu saja memang sudah iritasi, Jinyoung. Sedangkan aku, rasanya ingin mengganti mata saja."

Oh, tentu saja Haknyeon tidak bisa ketinggalan untuk mengejek Daehwi.

 **.**

 **-kkeut-**

* * *

 **.**

 _Aku datang-datang membawa pair nista, maafin._

 _Lagi coba-coba buat ff pd101 apalagi yang samhwi karena ff mereka di ffn masih sedikit, wkwk. Disini banyak ga sih yang ngeship mereka?_ _ㅠㅠㅠ_

 _Kenapa aku buat Ha Sungwoon narsis disini? Soalnya gara gara eps 3 yang pemilihan center, aku kalo inget Sungwoon pasti ingetnya dia yang narsis nyebut dirinya sendiri ace di level A, wkwk._

 _Dan untuk_ _ **Baby Don't Like It**_ _, baru kukerjain setengah dan masih butuh perubahan sana-sini karena isinya melenceng sama prompt yang udah kubuat_ _ㅠㅠㅠ_

 _Lastly, boleh aku meminta feedback?_


End file.
